I'l always love you forever
by KatieFkingFitchFan
Summary: Ok this is about the one best couple of 90210. I hated how they broke up in season 3 but i will bring them back. this is focused around season 5 insteasd of brenda staying in londom she will say in Beverly hills with dylan.
1. Chapter 1

_ok im a huge Brenda/Dylan supporter. I think they belong together and i will try my best to explain that. I hope everyone likes this. Please be nice this is mu very first fan fic and ive been reading alot of fanfics soo ive been inspired to do one my self. Please review!!!_

I'll always love you

Chapter one: Love comes first

Brenda has been in London all summer long. Not that she didn't enjoy London, she just wanted to get back to Beverly Hills and see everyone. She started to remember the week before she left. She finally confessed her feelings for Dylan. It was per luck that he felt the same way. Him and Kelly broke up and Kelly snuck out to Washington D.C to see Brandon and Dylan was fine with it, which was strange to not only her but to him as well. All he knew is that Kelly was always, somewhat made at him and neither him nor her wanted to deal with that. So when Brenda came over that Monday night the week before she left Dylan had to make that one last week with her, the best week she'd ever remembered and that's exactly what he did. They would spend everyday at the peach pit or at the beach just holding her. Brenda had never felt so close to someone in her entire life. So it was extremely hard for the both of them to say good bye to each other. Brenda made Dylan promise her that he'd wait for her. He agreed and He kissed her gently on her lips and on top of her head. They hugged tightly never wanting to let go. When they separated she got on the plane hoping the trip to London will go just as fast as the Paris tripe and home she didn't come back to what she came back to the summer before their senior year in High School at West Beverly.

"YO, Brenda….BRENDA!!!! A voice yelled from behind her

"huh ooh sorry what did you say?" Brenda said while she turned around to face her room mate Sara behind who apparently has been trying to get her attention for the past 5 minutes.

" I said you've got mail from two separate guys. A guy named Stuart and the other from… Dylan with hearts all around the mail envelope."

"Aw Dylan is sooo sweet…wait did you say Stuart?"

"yea he says he's been trying to get in contact with you for the past 2 weeks."

"you read my mail Sara?" Brenda said acting mad

"only his so sorry I was just to anxious and you were to busy daydreaming." Sara said while laughing

" well did you read the one from Dylan?" Brenda asked

"no but it seems like he can't wait to see you tomorrow!!" Sara said while smiling from ear to ear.

"here give it here." Brenda said grabbing the letter.

She read it out loud

_**" Dear Bren,**_

_**I'm sitting on my couch waiting for tomorrow. You get to come home and see me. I miss your kisses, I miss your body under mine, I miss you. I can't wait to see you. You've got a couple of surprises waiting for you. I love you so much. Brenda I miss you so much. Oh my goodness, I can't believe the summer is gone and I finally get to be with you and I will promise that this time around will be different, you'll see**_

_**See your beautiful face tomorrow ,**_

_**Love you so much**_

_**Dylan"**_

Brenda started to cry. He loved her so much and he missed her just like she missed him.

"aww Brenda, I wish I had someone like that." Sara said when she came over and hugged Brenda

"Now for Stuart's" Brenda said between sniffles

"wait…wait…wait…Brenda tell me the story about him."

"ok last year I was feeling lonely and my father was worried so he set me up on a blind date with a guy named Stuart. Things got serious pretty fast. He purposed to me after about ummm 2 weeks of knowing each other. Then 3 weeks later we almost eloped in Vegas but we both decided we were going into the relationship a bit to fast. He let me hold on to the ring so I just kept it on my right hand instead of left. He left for about a month never called never sent any letters until that valentines day when he surprised me with flowers and candy. We went on a trip to palm springs and it was supposed to be a very romantic trip with just him and me but it turned out to be anything but. He had no car soe we walked the whole way to his parents house. He blamed everything on me and I Stormed out and called Dylan to come take me home well it was supposed to be Kelly his ex-girlfriend now but at the time they were very much together…

"wooo wait so where was Kelly if he had to come pick you up?" Sara asked

Brenda answered with a smile " well she was at some convention thing with my brother which I think was the beginning of the end for her and Dylan.

" sowhy is Stuart trying to talk to you now he should know that you don't want anything to do with him."

"Hey you know just as much as I do, but we better get to sleep so I can see Dylan. I can't wait to see him" Brenda said as she drifted off to sleep. Forgetting completely about the letter from Start

_I wonder what that letter says. Ok well chapter 2 will be up very soon. aslo what do you think about this.**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!** please_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Forever and Always

Brenda just got off the plane and was heading to go get her luggage when she heard 2 familiar voices screaming.

"BRENDA!!!" the voices yelled

"OH MY GOSH!!!!…. Kelly, Donna what are you doing here?" Brenda yelled back

" your parents wanted us to pick you up. I can't believe that you're here!" Donna said as she went in for a hug.

"well I'm just so happy that I'm here. I've missed good old Beverly Hills. Kelly, your hair, you cut it!" Brenda said surprised as she looked at Kelly.

"Yea I guess I just wanted to look different. What you don't like it?" Kelly questioned

"no no I love it. Amazing. Donna you never told me what happened between you and David." Brenda said chuckling a bit

"I'll explain on the way. Lets get your stuff and get you home." Donna said while helping Brenda with her suitcases.

Kelly grabbed one along with Brenda and Donna. The three friends got in Kelly's red BMW and went to Casa Walsh. On the way home Donna was catching Brenda up on her relationship with David Silver. She was informing her that it was def. over between them and she was finally a free, single women and David could sleep with who or what ever he wanted without feeling guilt not that he was guilty for doing it. They laughed and Kelly told Brenda that Donna and Her wasn't the best of friends when the summer started. Brenda had to be informed. Brenda always remembered Donna being the peace maker back in High school between herself and Kelly especially when it came to Dylan McKay.

Brenda couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh great laugh, See Kel I told you." Donna said crossing her arms on her chest

"no its just I was remember High school how you two would be the best of friends and Donna being the peace maker. Especially when it became between Kel and Myself." Brenda said still laughing

"shut up Bren." Kelly said laughing she herself remembered that "well that GOD that high school is over right.!

"yea I gues so."

They all got to Bren's house and got out of the car.

"wow are you ready Bren?" Kelly asked

"no but well I will give it a shot." Brenda explained feeling the nerves setting in

Donna put her arm around Brenda and lead her towards the Walsh house. Brenda looked at Kelly and Donna before she turned the knob. She breathed out heavily and opened the door. She walked in and everyone jumped out….

"**SURPRISE**" Everyone said "welcome home Brenda!!!"

"you guys!!"

"Hey Bren!" a very sexy and familiar voice said

"Dylan?" she said when she turned towards the kitchen door

Brenda ran and jumped in Dylan's arms. He threw he arms around her waist. Her feet was about 4 inches off the ground. He kissed her on her lips very gently. He put her down and put her arm around her waist and lead her towards the living room. Her and Dylan say next to each other, their hands laced together and Brenda put her head on his shoulder.

Brenda whispered in Dylan's ear "so mister where's the other surprises?"

"wait for it." Dylan explained

"BRENDA!!! A voice called out

"VALERIE!!" Brenda yelled

Her childhood friend came down the stairs and ran towards Brenda. Brenda Jumped up and Hugged her tightly

"oh my gosh Brenda you look amazing." Valerie said looking Brenda up and down

"so do you I'm guessing you've met everyone."

"yea I have"

Brenda went back and sat next to Dylan. They all started asking her questions about London. Brenda explained that it was a fantastic trip and would love to do it again its just she felt homesick and boyfriend sick looking at Dylan. Then she explained about her last night there and the letters she had received, one being from Dylan the other being from Stuart.

Dylan asked "wait Stuart as in Stuart Carson?"

"yea as in the guy I almost married in only 5 weeks of knowing the guy and then finding out that he's a complete jerk yes that would be the Stuart I'm talking about." Brenda said laughing

"woah that's just freaky." Jim Walsh said

"DAD….MOM!!!" Brenda got up and hugged both of them "I've missed you guys so much."

"we've missed you to honey." Cindy said

"uhh Mr. and Mrs. Walsh where is Bren going to sleep?" asked Valerie

"Um well we haven't quite figured that out." Jim said

"well she could stay with me." Dylan said looking directly at Jim when he said it

" woah wait what are you guys talking about?" Brenda asked confused

" well honey when you left Valerie came and lived with us. You had just missed her by 2 hours and she had no where else to stay so we let stay here…in your room." Jim explained

"yea and I really don't want to move into a hotel but if I have to I will." Valerie said with one of her famous puppy dog look that always some how got to Brenda.

"no no you don't have to do that."

"wait no one has answered my question, can Brenda stay with me?" Dylan asked a little annoyed now that everyone was ignoring him

"Bren that's totally up to you if you want to live with Dylan." Cindy said

"no it's not Cindy why are you letting her chose you know what she's going to chose. I WON'T allow it." Jim raised his voice

"Dad I haven't even answered yet but yes I will Dad I have no where else to stay and I'm not sleeping on a cot nor on that lumpy old couch come on dad when are you ever going to treat Dylan like he means something. He's had a hard run and you are not making it easier for him. Lets try it and if it doesn't work I will come home and sleep on the cot.

Brenda said very calmly

"But.."

"Jim Brenda's right when are you ever going to trust not only Dylan but your own daughter. You sent her to Paris, you sent her to London those two places are over seas Dylan is only 10 to 15 min. away." Cindy explained

"yea but when we sent her to Paris we sent her because we wanted her to get away from Dylan then she chose to go to London."

"Yea but dad you said it yourself that I grew up a lot since then especially about guys and Dylan. I just want you to understand that I'm not 17 anymore I'm almost 20 years old so please come on if Dylan is the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with then so be it but if there is some other guy out there for me and I live with him then I need to know that you will be alright with whom ever I'm dating including Dylan." Brenda pleaded with her father

"Fine but if Dylan gets in your way of your school work then you are coming back her and you ARE sleeping on the couch."

"thank you thank you thank you daddy." Brenda said jumping up and down and then hugging her dad.

Kelly was listening in the doorway and had over heard the conversation between the Walsh family. She couldn't help but feel jealous she's known ever since High school that her and Dylan were meant to be even when the two of them we're dating. He would still look at her like she was still his girlfriend and when they were somewhat alone he would get mighty close.

"hey Kel."

Kelly turned around and saw Brandon. Brenda's twin brother and her boyfriend. The jealousy of Brenda and Dylan washed away as Brandon kissed her on her temple.

"Hey Bren's here" Kelly informed Brandon

"ooh well I'm going to say hi but then I've got to go to the peach pit. Wanna come with?"

"sure"

"ok well I'm going to say hi ok and we will be off." Brandon said as he kissed Kelly on the cheek

"uh Bren I think someone wants to say hi." Dylan said as he turned Brenda around to face Brandon

"BRANDON!!!" Brenda yelled

"Bren hey." Brandon hugged Brenda "Look I'm sorry but I've got to go but will you be here when I get back."

"no probably not but I will def. see you tomorrow." Brenda said giving her brother another hug and waved goodbye to him.

"Bye guys see ya tomorrow come on Kel." Brandon yelled and grabbed Kel's Hand

"ok guys I hate to cut out but I've got to get my stuff and put it in my new house." Brenda said with a huge smile on her face.

"Bye baby. We will see you tomorrow." Jim said hugging her daughter

Brenda went up stairs and got a few more things. Jim finally had some time alone with Dylan. Cindy had went back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Look Jim I know what your going to say but…" Dylan was cut off

"Dylan look I'm not going to give you the third degree but I swear that if you hurt her like you did before then your ass is grass understand?" Jim firmly explained

"Ok fine, Hi Brenda ready?" Dylan said lacing his fingers with hers

Jim watched as Brenda and Dylan walked out._ she has grown up so much I hope he doesn't hurt her. _Jim thought


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda and Dylan finally got to his house. Dylan jumped out of his side, went over and opened the passenger side and held out his hand and helped Brenda out of the car.

"thank you Mr. McKay." Brenda said very professionally

"Your welcome Ms. Walsh, shall I get you bags Ms.?" Dylan said very sexy

"yes you shall." Brenda responded kissing him on the lips

"well ms. I'm not suppose to kiss the customers."

"then it's our little secret" Brenda said throwing her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. They parted from each other not wanting to.

"ooh I've missed that." he said extremely sexy

"so have I" Brenda smiled " do you want me to get the mail?"

"sure so I will get YOUR bags and you will get MY mail. Weird twist but okay."

"Dylan…"

"yea?"

"OUR mail" Brenda said laughing

"oh right OUR mail"

Brenda went over and got the mail. She looked through it, that's what she usual did so…..

She happened to pass over a letter addressed to her. She walked in not looking where she was going.

"uhh bren… BREN!!" Dylan yelled

"Uhh OWWW!!! Brenda screamed as she ran into the wall

"never mind. What's wrong why are you so spacey?" Dylan asked

"umm did you by chance already know that I was going to live here?"

"no I just asked today when I found out you had no where else to stay. Why? Dylan asked confused

"because I've got mail and I don't know who it's from and if I don't know who's it from then you wouldn't either." Brenda said still looking down at the letter

" here let me see." Dylan got up and Brenda gave him the letter. Dylan's jaw almost hit the ground

"Dylan what, what is it." Brenda asked with a scared looked on her face.

"Bren, when was the last time you saw Stuart?"

"Stuart as in Stuart Carson Stuart?"

"yes as in your ex-boyfriend!" Dylan raised his voice

"umm that night when you picked me up from palm springs, Dylan what's wrong?" Brenda asked even more scared

"Because he said he and you had a thing in London, Brenda how could you do this to me?" Dylan said throwing the mail on the coffee table, got up and started pacing

"Dylan….DYLAN!" Brenda went over and stopped him from pacing and made him look at her. "Hey let me explain look I never saw him in London, Hell I didn't even know he left the U.S Dylan I would never lie to you honestly if I would have seen him I would have told him to leave me the hell alone come on Dylan you've got to give me more credit then that. If we are going to make this work we need to start trusting each other if we go places like London or Baja or even Paris which around that time neither one of us was trust worthy. Dylan we both have changed and I hate Stuart's guts after I found out the truth about him. Dylan I love you and only you. WE have to trust each other ok?" Brenda said

"your right I'm sorry just hearing from that bastard just made me jealous. I'm sorry that I over reacted ok. Can I make it up to you?" Dylan asked as he ran his hand down her cheek.

" what did you have in mind?" Brenda smiled

"here's a preview." Dylan said while leaning in and kissing her neck then right below her ear. He heard her moan which turned him on. He picked her up, and lead her towards the bedroom.

"well Mr. McKay you don't waste anytime do you?"

"I guess not but remember it's our secret" Dylan said while shutting the door with is foot

"no problem." Brenda said just as the door shut.

Brenda woke up feeling Dylan's arm around her. She couldn't help but smile as she turned slightly to see watch him sleep. Her smile quickly faded as she remembered the letter that made him sooo jealous. She got up very carefully not wanting to wake him, put her robe on that she had there before she left for London and went into the living room closing the door as quietly as possible. She went over to the coffee table and picked up the letter and opened it. She read it to her self….

_Dear sweetie ,_

_I love you and I loved the days we spent in London. I hope you don't go back to the states and see that worthless piece of trash Dylan or whatever the hell is name is. I promise that if I find out that you are with him something bad with happened. If you really love him you will let that thing go._

_Your lover,_

_Stuart_

_Ps if you want to save you EX-boyfriend then meet me at the peach pit at 8'o clock am_

She wanted to cry so bad. She couldn't live if anything happened to Dylan. She just got him back. She wasn't going to let anyone change that not her dad Stuart or even Kelly. She was going to fight for their relationship even if that met having a meeting with the Devil him self.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan woke up and went to bring Brenda closer to him when he soon found out she wasn't in the bed. He heard her crying and something being cut. Dylan put on his boxers and then walked out and sat next to Brenda cutting up a piece of paper

"Bren….Brenda what are you doing?" Dylan wondered

"I'm cutting up this piece of paper Dylan I can't have anything happen to you" Brenda dropped the scissors and the letter and hugged Dylan tightly

"what's wrong Bren?" Dylan said while lifting her up to face him

"well didn't you read this, I mean isn't that why you got mad at me earlier?" Brenda said still crying

"I read the first couple sentences I didn't think it was all that interesting why Bren what's wrong? Dylan asked even more worried

"well I've already cut it and threw it away but it said that if I'm with you he's going to hurt you and I can't let that happen so I'm going to meet him at the peach pit….."

NO!!! Bren don't you don't know what your going to get yourself into." Dylan said gently putting his hands on her shoulders

"Yea but if I don't who knows what he is going to do to you. Dylan I can't lose you not a second time and especially not the way it seems he wants to get rid of you. I couldn't live if I lost you in anyway!!! Dylan I love you so let me see what this bastard wants. Trust me."

"ok Bren but if any thing I mean ANY thing happens to you or if he touches you get out of there. Look I'm going to sneak in through the back and watch you two."

"ok I lov…" Brenda was interrupted by Dylan leaning in for a kiss. The kiss turned passionate very fast. He leaned her back so her back was on the futon. He untied her robe and looked down at her body. He started to kiss her neck and then below her ear. He heard the noises he had missed so much. He went up to her lips and continued to kiss her. Her lips parted just a little so his tongue could go through. To her his tongue was soo gentle. His kisses were so good it could make you forget everything. They didn't know how long they had been kissing but it got to the point where the robe was on the floor and so was his boxers. They had started to move slowly together when the phone rang.

"ughh just forget it they will call later." Dylan said as he leaned back in to kiss her again

They heard the answering machine beep. Then a guys voice sounded like Stuart.

"Look Brenda I know your there you've got 20 minutes to get here or You will regret it love you. Ooh and I'm guessing you know who this is. Stuart Carson bye!!!"

At this point they had gotten up and got there cloths on and went over to the phone

"ok Dylan lets do this thing and after we leave we can pick up where we left off." Brenda said kissing him on the neck

"ooh lets hurry." Dylan said grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

Dylan had dropped her off in front and drove around the back and snuck inside through the back.

Brenda breathed out as she entered her high school hang out the peach pit.

"Brenda!!!" a voice shouted from behind

Brenda jumped a little but she was relieved when she saw Nat running towards. Nat hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek

"why didn't you tell me you were back in town?" Nat asked

"well I was thinking I would surprise you and hey I guess I did. Nat not meaning to cut this reunion short but has anyone asked for me today?" Brenda wondered

"uhh yea over there in the corner." Nat pointed in a booth in the corner.

"thanks Nat." Brenda said while hugging him

"no problem hon." Nat said going back to his work

Brenda walked over trying not to look scared and seem very interested. She stopped right in front of the table and said….

"Hey stranger got your letter."

" Hey Bren why don't you come sit here next to me." Stuart said patting the spot next to him

" sure." Brenda said a little shaky. She sat next to Stuart.

"so how are you." Stuart asked

"I'm fine umm so why am I here again?" Brenda demanded

" I a hurry aren't we." Stuart said angrily

"look I just want to get this over with." Brenda said frustrated

"Ok fine if that's the way you want it. So basically I want you back and I don't want you hanging around Dylan McKay. He's stupid and un-loyal…" Stuart said calmly

"NO look I'm not getting back together with you yes I'm with Dylan he's always been there for me. Yes he hurt but you are just a jerk. I love him. The two of us(swinging her finger between her and Stuart) have no future we obviously proved that when you blamed everything on me and then decided to just stand there as I got in the car with Dylan. You didn't fight for me and now that some how you found out that I'm with him your threating his life and what makes you think that after you hurt him that I would want you even more look I'm not that same person you met a year ago. Leave me the hell alone same goes for Dylan." Brenda raised her voice

Brenda stood up and went to the door " Have a hell of life Carson." Brenda stormed out and called for Dylan

In the peach pit he just sat there in shock of what just happened. He got up and left but not before coming up with a plan to get her for himself without killing or hurting Dylan.

In the porche Dylan was happy of what he saw. His girlfriend stood up for him and herself and he couldn't feel happier. On the other hand Brenda couldn't help but feel scared for both her and Dylan now. She was quiet most of the ride home. When she got back she took a shower and sat in front of the T.V and watched it. Dylan sat next to her with his arm around her. It wasn't long before he felt her on his chest and had fallen asleep. He turned off the t.v and gently picked her up and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He walked over to his side and striped down to only his boxers. He climbed in to bed as gently as he could without waking her. He put his arm over her and fell right to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_im soo sorry everyone that i haven't updated in a while but hey better late then never. I hope everyone likes this._

Stuart had left them alone for a little over a week. Dylan thought that was a good thing but Brenda couldn't help but feel extremely uneasy about the whole thing, she knew that Stuart was planning something but she couldn't find the faintest idea what. Brenda had started to walk to her parents when she walked over to the other side of the street when a car came flying through the street. When Brenda noticed the car but it was a little to late. Her head hit the wind shield and she rolled right under the car. The car just drove off leaving her in the middle of the street. Dylan had come out about 5 minutes later to get the mail when he saw Brenda lying in the middle of the street. He rushed to her side to see if she was ok. Her head was bleeding and she had scratches and bruises all over her body. He started to cry hoping that she would be ok. He leaned down and heard a faint pulse. He picked her up and carried her inside. He put her down gently on the couch and rushed over to the phone he called the ambulance, and the gang plus Brenda's parents. The ambulance had gotten there in less the 5 minutes. They put her in the ambulance and took her to the hospital. When Dylan got to the hospital and everyone had already gotten there including Stuart. He rushed over to him, grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Dylan yelled still in tears

"came to see Brenda I heard that she was in the hospital from a horrible accident." Stuart said smiling a bit

Dylan saw the smile and punched him. Stuart fell to the ground and held his face where Dylan punched him. Brandon rushed over to make sure that the fight didn't go any further. Dylan leaned over and cried on Brandon's shoulder like he was six after his mom left. Brandon hugged his long best friend and kept telling him that it was going to be ok, that Brenda will be ok. Stuart had gotten up with an angry face and just glared at Dylan.

"Gosh McKay all I said was I came as soon as I heard." Stuart said angrily

"Get the hell out of here Brenda nor anyone else wants you here." Dylan said leaning up from Brandon's embrace. " Brenda will never love you she never did, she even told me that the night that we were coming back from Palm springs but I was with her best friend and could never have the guts to tell her the same thing, and when we finally get together again you have to come around and screw everything up if you truly loved her why don't you just let her be happy. I did I was stupid to let her get hung up with you but I saw a smile that I used to get and I thought that she was happy so I just left her alone and let her do her thing. I did that because I loved her and I still do so im asking you to LEAVE HER AND ME ALONE!! And I swear if she is not ok by the time she gets out I will do more then just punch you." Dylan said extremely stern.

Stuart then just turned around and left. Dylan went over and sat up against the wall and started to cry again. He couldn't live if anything ever happened to Brenda his Brenda. Just then Brenda's doctor walked over. Dylan leaped up, wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to the doctor.

"Hey everyone I'm Doctor Turner." Dr. Turner introduced himself

"how's Brenda?" Dylan asked

"She's fine a little confused but she's fine." Dr. Turner explained

"wait what do you mean a little confused?" Kelly asked finally speaking up since getting to the hospital.

"She remembers her family you guys but she thinks that she is single." Dr. turner said

Everyone then looked at Dylan who was now back in tears not because he was happy that she wasn't dead but because she can't remember anything about what happened with them since she had gotten back from London. Kelly had sat back on the couch because she was afraid that Brenda was going to be mad at her for what she did to her now that she doesn't remember that she was with Dylan. Brandon saw Kelly and went over and talked to her.

"Kel, what's wrong?" Brandon said pulling her into a hug

"Brenda her not remembering that she is with Dylan instead of me. Brandon our relationship almost ended because of the triangle crap and I can't handle her not being my friend. She had changed me and I was or felt like I was alone because Brenda wasn't there to help me." Kelly said into Brandon's chest almost in tears.

"look Kel, I will make sure you two are going to be ok but I will have to find out how long this will last ok so stay here and I will be right back." Brandon got up and went to the Doctor where everyone was trying to get answers. While walking over he glanced at Dylan who was still crying but now in his lap with his arms around his head to wear no one can see him. He continued to walk towards the Doctor. He cleared his throat to make sure everyone became quiet.

"Dr. Turner how long will this last a couple days, months, years?" Brandon asked a little worried for the answer

"Well actually just a couple of weeks or so. She did hit her head pretty hard but not hard enough to cause serious damage to her memory for no longer then a couple of weeks. She will be fine by then." Dr. Turner said

"can we see her." Cindy asked that had been quiet the whole time but in tears as she spoke.

"Sure but for 15 minutes then you all have to leave." Dr. Turner said

Everyone left but Dylan and Brandon. Dylan had stood up when Dr. turner was explaining everything.

"Dylan what's wrong?" Brandon asked

"It's Bren, I love her more then I could love anyone but to lose her breaks my heart." Dylan cried

"Dylan you didn't lose her. She's fine." Brandon explained

"maybe not physically but mentally I did. She doesn't remember that we are not together." Dylan said

"come on. You and her will be ok we just have to remind her but just in case don't tell her about Stuart." Brandon said leading him towards Brenda's room where she was awake laughing and joking with everyone. She stopped laughing but still smiled at the sight at Dylan and Brandon walking through the doors. Dylan smiled back and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Hey Bren, you ok?" Dylan said trying so hard not to hold her hand.

"Im fine. My head hurts but im fine." Brenda explained

"Hey sis, look sorry to leave but we have to go we will see you tomorrow ok?" Brandon said leaning in to give his sister a hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Dylan you coming?" David and Steve said in unison

"No I have 10 minutes left I will wait here till then I have things to talk about with Brenda anyway." Dylan said never taking his eyes off Brenda.

"Ok man bye." Steve said heading out the door behind everyone else

"So McKay what do you need to talk to me about?" Brenda asked

"To umm….." Dylan couldn't for the life of him say that he loved her and that him and Kelly were not together. For some reason he just couldn't at least not in a hospital he hated hospitals. "To know what you remember?" Dylan asked

"all remember since the accident is coming back from Minnesota and going on the fishing trip…..with you." Brenda smiled remembering "Why?" She asked

"Well you were coming back from somewhere but not Minnesota, you were coming back from London. You were there for a summer camp thingy and you came back for you Sophmore year at CU. And about your accident you got ran over by a car that just drove off after hitting you." Dylan said coming extremely close to crying remembering finding her almost lifeless body in the middle of the street.

"Oh so I am pretty much out of it." Brenda laughed "Dylan what's wrong you look like something is bothering you?" She asked him.

" I just want to find out who did this to you that's all." Dylan lied but telling the truth what he was really thinking was that he loved her but as usual not coming out and saying it to her face especially since she can't remember it.

"oh so how is Kelly, are you to doing ok considering that im out of it and can't really remember who's with who." Brenda laughed

"uhh actually were not we broke up. She is with Brandon now and also Donna and David aren't together either she broke up with him when she found out that he was having sex with other women." Dylan explained

"Wow, I really am out of the loop. David and Donna not together, Brandon and Kelly Together wow that is amazing. But wait what about you?" Brenda asked with open ears hoping to find out that he was single.

"Actually Bren…..


	6. Chapter 6

_Well this was really fun to write. I hope everyone likes it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

"Actually Bren…."Dylan began "there I someone." Dylan said coming closer to her. She looked down and smiled slightly. Dylan started to talk again

"She's lucky." Brenda said not looking up

"yea she is, she's beautiful, talented and loving. I've never thought I could love her like I do. She's amazing, I've been in love with her since I was 16. And I know that she loves me." Dylan said taking his index finger and picking her head up and looked deeply into her eyes. "Bren the girl im seeing is you. I found you in my heart again and I swore that I wouldn't let this go. My heart broke when I found you in the middle of the street close to death. I love you Brenda. You are my Brenda" Dylan said scooting even closer to her to where he was inches from her face. He looked from her eyes to lips over and over till he finally leaned in and kissed her passionately. She gave in and kissed him back. They didn't know how long they had been kissing but it got to the point to where neither one could barley breath. They heard a soft knock on the door.

"Oh im sooo sorry, but uh im sorry to say that guests are asked to leave." The nurse walked in covering her eyes.

They didn't stop kissing. They didn't even realize that she was even in the room until she tapped on Dylan's shoulder making him jump a little.

"Sorry but im going to have to ask you leave." The nurse said

"does he really have to?" Brenda asked still In a daze from the kiss.

"Im sorry to say it but yes. You missy have to get some rest and I don't think with him hear that that's going to happen." The nurse said smiling.

Just as she started talking to Brenda Dylan had seen Stuart walking past the door, smiling at him as he walked by.

"Um Miss can I talk to you in private" never taking his eye off the door.

"look I know the rules but the guy that I know that did this to her somehow got in the building and I can't leave her here with him here." Dylan whispered "It would mean a lot if you could pull some strings and let me stay with her, I can't handle loosing her." Dylan whispered

"Well ok but only for tonight and I will make sure that anyone else that is in here is out and I will lock the door to make sure no one can come in were not supposed to but in her case I will." the nurse whispered back. She then turned around and smiled at Brenda, who was already dozing off.

"Well ms. Walsh looks like you will have a over night guest. Now I want you to get some rest you will need it ok." the nurse explained walking out the door.

"uh huh." Brenda said half asleep

The nurse shut the door leaving Brenda and Dylan alone. Dylan pulled up a chair and laid his head on the bed. He felt her hand rub up and down his head.

"Dylan come up here with me" Brenda asked looking at him

"Ok" he got up as she scooted over making room for him. He got under the covers and put his arm around her pulling her in. She laid her head on his chest and immediately fell asleep. Dylan just laid their playing with some of her hair. He couldn't help but feel safe with her next to him. He was so glad to hold her again. He then had fallen into a deep sleep, thinking about his life with Brenda, how great his life had been since he met her. He had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. He loved her no one can change that not even Stuart.

********

The next morning, Dylan woke up to Brenda just looking at him.

"Hey." Brenda said " you look so cute when you have just woken up." She said in a very sexy voice

"Bren, what are you doing?" Dylan asked leaning his head back feeling her kiss his neck and below his ear making him moan a little.

"Im giving you a preview of what I have missed apparently, and what you will get in two days or should I say nights." Brenda said seductively leaning back in and started to kiss his neck again. He just let her do her thing.

"I love you Dylan." Brenda moaned in his neck.

"I love you too." He breathed out.

Just then they heard the nurse putting the key in the door unlocking the door. She walked in and smiled at the sight of Brenda and Dylan hugging each other.

"Ok love birds the Doctor will be in, in a couple of minutes so get ready, Brenda you might be leaving today I told the Doctor about who was here and he said that you might be more safe at home so they might be releasing you today." The nurse explained

"Really!! That's amazing, and no offense but I hate hospitals." Brenda said laughing a bit

"that's ok we get that a lot." the nurse laughed along with her

"Well what are we laughing about." a Voice said behind the nurse

"Well Dr. Carson it seems that Brenda hates hospitals." The nurse said

"Oh please call me Stuart." Stuart said looking right towards Dylan and Brenda.

_Ohh whats going to happen now between Stuart, Dylan and Brenda what is he up to? good questions. well they will all be answered in the next chapter. please review and i promise that the story will only go up from there. again please review_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heyy i know this is short but there is more coming.!! REVIEW please_

Dylan shot up and glared at Stuart.

"Woah woah wait what happened to Brenda's real doctor, Dr, Turner?" Dylan asked still glaring at Stuart.

"Oh yes Dr. Turner had some business to take care of on the 4th floor." Stuart explained

"Yea well the nurse said that she will be leaving today so we really don't need you." Dylan said trying to pick Brenda up.

"Well actually she does, we need to do some check ups to see if she really is ok. So I need to ask you to leave." Stuart said

"Oh hell no I am not leaving her with you." Dylan raised his voice

"Sir if you don't leave im going to have to get the police up here." Stuart demanded

"No you don't have to do that. Dylan I will be ok." Brenda said still in Dylan's arms

"Bren I don't trust him there is more to this guy then just a doctor and I don't even believe that." Dylan said looking into her eyes

"Dylan I promise I will be fine just promise you will come back for me to take me home." Brenda said stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"Fine but if he does anything to you, just yell I will be right outside that door." Dylan said. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He didn't want to leave her alone with Stuart but he didn't want to scare her by telling her that he was the reason why she was in that situation. Dylan put Brenda down on the bed and started out the door. He took one last look before looking back and then shut the door behind him. He sat right outside the door till Stuart came out 15 minutes later. Dylan shot up.

"What the hell, when did you get a Dr.'s degree?" Dylan shooting him the meanest glare ever.

"I've had one for a while, but never told anyone. You can take her now." Stuart said walking off and getting on an elevator. Dylan walked into Brenda's room only to find Brenda asleep. He smiled and got her things, picked her up, got her dressed and left with her. While asleep, Brenda put her arms around Dylan's neck and her head on his shoulder while he carried her to his car. He put her in the front passenger seat gently so he wouldn't wake up. Back in the hospital Brenda's nurse had just returned to Brenda's old room to clean the sheets when she saw a needle on the bed. She got really worried. It was some kind of drug that kept the infected person in a deep sleep until 3 days later but could cause some serious damage and was forbidden to use even for professional Doctors like Dr. Turner. She had remembered that only Dr. Carson was in the room when he was treating Brenda. She quickly ran down the stairs and in to the parking lot. She looked around for the guy that was with Brenda. She saw him in the corner of her eye and ran towards him.

"Hey HEY BRENDA'S BOYFRIEND!!!! HEY!!!!" She yelled

Right before Dylan backed out he heard Brenda's nurse yelling and running towards them. He got out and before she fell he caught her.

"Woah Woah what's wrong did we forget something?" Dylan said pulling her back up to her feet.

"She….needs……help…..Dr. Carson……Drugged …Her." The nurse breathed out

"WHAT? Ughh is should have known he was going to do this man im going to kill him." Dylan said grabbing Brenda again and following the nurse back into the hospital.

_Woah never expected that did ya? stuart drugged brenda? haha please review and tell me what you think please give me some ideas i promise i will update the others once im get out of writers block with the others. Im going to put up the next chapter of not so bad life prob. tomorrow tell me what you think about that lol soooo please tell me. Im dying to know what you guys or gals is thinking. It means alot and especially when i leave you guys wanted more and you telling me to write more. I love everyones comments and reviews and feedback. I know that i just started a new story and trying to get the others on track but i will probably start a charmed one considering ive been dying to write one but with school and trying to find and write ideas for the others i never could find the time. But i am going to write one. the reason i put this long paragraph explaining things is because this was the very first story i wrote or typed when i started fanfiction. Again i hope everyone likes this. And review!!! =)_


End file.
